Counsel of the Dark Stars
by Jacee Sol
Summary: Serena's world was shattered when she lost Rini. A new darker enemy appears and tries to take the remaining life she has left. Old friends help protect the royal family, but are they strong enough to win?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own Sailor Moon or the XMen. Just the story line. This goes for the rest of the chapters through out the rest of the story.

Sailor Moon: Counsel of the Dark Stars

Chapter One

The thrum of the music bounced off the walls of the club. The dancers jumping in time with the beat of the bass. The atmosphere radiated with sexual tension and energy and it left everyone sweaty. Everyone glistened in the strobe lights as they flickered off the walls. Heads whipped around, hands thrown in the air and everyone pushed their bodies together. Two young girls danced on the center of the floor. Long blonde tresses swimming with equally long black hair. The girl with blonde hair brought her arms up and under her blonde hair that was pulled into tight buns. Her hair flowed like shimmering ribbons of gold. She wore a white skirt that moved like water to her knees. The rosey red halter following her curves. Her friend with the long black hair wore a tight black dress that stuck to her form like glue. It hugged her in all the right places with out being revealing.

The girl with black hair moved closer to her friend and bumped her elbow into her side to catch her attention. The blonde opened her eyes and looked at her friend, following her gaze to the bar. There stood a tall man with black hair and a suit. Staring at them with extreme intenses. He was sipping a red liquid from a wine glass. His eyes never left them. With out missing a beat the girls continued to dance as they stared at him back. He took the final sip from his glass and set it down and turned and walked away. The women watched as he walked up the steps at the far end of the room and through a red door at the top and disappear down a black hallway. They wait a couple beats and then followed suit. They kept the same expression of concentration and observance as the weaved through the dancers to the staircases. Before ascending the black haired girl looked over at her blonde friend and nodded. They reached behind their backs and drew out two small guns and hid them at their sides as they went up their stairs. One reached for the handle of the door as the other prepared to advance through.

"Serena, don't rush. Remember that he is evil. We need to take him down and take him in." The black haired girl said above the music. Serena nodded.

"Raye, he took my baby from me. He wont get away tonight. Not while we are so close." Raye opened the door and Serena went through with her gun drawn and ready to take off the safety. Raye followed behind her. The door shut and they were washed over in darkness. They paused in their steps and waited for their eyes to adjust and realize that there was a low glow of a red light, illuminating the corridor just enough for them to see that at the end of the hallway was another door. They walked over to it and then looked at each other. They held their guns at the ready and Raye kicked the door open. With their guns drawn they entered the dimly lit room.

"Serena. Raye. I'm glad you could join us." At the other end of the room, sitting in the chair behind the large wooden desk covered in papers, sat the man that watched them from the bar. Serena almost wanted to mock the cliche setting of the situation. Bad guy at the end of the room introducing himself to his uninvited guests and then trying to make a bargain. "Thank you for coming to see me. I wish you would have at least told me sooner you were coming, I would have given you a grand welcoming."

"Darien. We are here to bring you in to the Counsel of the Dark Stars. You have turned your back and must face judgement for your betrayal." Spoke Raye. Darien laughed a smooth, milky laugh. It gave Serena goosebumps. She hated his voice.

"Raye. Serena. I will not be returning with you to the Counsel. I don't need to remind you that you are in my side of town in a club that I control. I am not in the mood to deal with the counsel as your mother sits at the top like the bitch that she is Serena." Serena glared at Darien as he called her mother a bitch.

Her mother was head of the Counsel of the Dark Stars. Three leaders sat at the top. Serenity, Galaxia and Kakyu. From them they branched down to their separate sections. Serenity has her daughter Serena, Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina. Each of them brought a specialty to the group. Amy was the brain. She wast the intelligence. She created the weapons and planned everything with the computers. Lita was the one to handle all things healing. She only used natural remedies. Her specialty though was poison and knowing which plant did what and for what purpose. Raye was the physical trainer. She trained all them in their fighting skills. Mina was their brains in battle strategy. She was the one to go to to get the ins and outs of scimatics. Serena was the one you went to for disguise. She was the best at blending into any situation.

"Serena. Did I push a button love?" Darien laughed as he watched the blonde's expression go from annoyed to pissed. She hated Darien the most. Out of everyone the counsel has chased after, Darien was by far the enemy that created the most nuisance. He was slick. Was great at disappearing when needed and seemed to know more than the FBI. More than regular humans. Darien wasn't normal though. He was not human. In fact, Darien died over ten years ago in an accident that left him almost completely mutilated in a motorcycle accident as it went off a cliff and he was thrown down a steep hill made of jagged rocks. He was saved by Serenity and then raised to follow in to be her advisor as it seemed that Darien showed skills in many areas. That was he until he had fallen for Serena. One night he had been on a raid with Galaxia's team. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru. They were to impliment a facility of a group of men called The Generals to stop a new drug from circulating. It was said to make the user feel invincible. It attracted the Counsel of the Dark Stars due to the high fatality rate.

The night of the raid, something was different. Off. Darien wasn't his usual self. Amara was in front as always with Michelle watching her back. Darien was in the middle followed by Trista and Hotaru taking flank. Without warning a dark cloud swept over them and Darien was taken from the group. When the cloud broke apart, Darien was across the room, face down in a pool of blood and a woman with long red hair and snake like fingers wrapped in his damp black hair. Beryl was Toyko's head vampire. She wanted Darien. She got Darien and ever since Serenity, Galaxia and Kakyu were determined to take out Beryl's following.

Serena drew her gun and fired at Darien. His speed as a vampire allowed him to dodge the bullet. He turned and looked at her with a smirk on his pale lips. His eyes became playful. He wasn't about to allow the girls to take him back to the counsel to be judged and punished. He was not done with his destiny. He wasn't going to let them win. Serena was going to get her revenge. She was going to kill Darien for taking her child from her. He was going to die for killing Rini. His child too.

*End of the first chapter. I have 7 total but they will go up slowly for a bit. I hope this chapter was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Serena's shot announced to Darien's lackies that they were there. Moments later they hurled themselves into the room while the music played with out faulting on the dance floor. Serena and Raye watched as the men drew their fangs out and started snarling at them. Serena's eyes never left Darien's black eyes as he watched her. Even in death, even as a vampire he still wanted her. Wanted her as his own. He wanted the anger to boil under skin. Wanted the evil to breed in her soul. The death of her daughter came first. The initial bite of darkness. He had a plan, his next steps were crucial to his end results.

Without warning Raye grabbed Serena's hand and shot at the window. Glass shattered as Raye ran with Serena in tow through the window and dropped to the ground outside. Serena made herself run from the scene only because she knew that she and Raye wouldn't come from it without suffering some sort of loss. With the clicking of their heels on the cold pavement they ran to their vehicle which they had parked a few blocks away.

"We need to tell your mother that we found Darien." said Raye after a few beats of silence.

"Probably wont make a lick of difference, he'll dip back into the shadows where he belongs." She responded after reholstering her gun to her back. She looked out the passenger window and then over to Raye. "Stop at Amara's quickly, I want to speak to her. Raye looked at Serena and then back to the road and then nodded. She wasn't sure what Serena wanted to speak to Amara for but she wasn't going to deny Serena. Even though Serena was technically known as Princess Serenity, she chose not to use the title when they were on a job or at any other point for the matter unless being addressed by the councel or by those that were on the Queen's court. Serena and Amara didn't exactly see eye to eye, as Amara didn't think Serena deserved her title. Up until last year when the two were stuck in a fight with vampires and Serena saved Amara from a vampire that was lurking, trying to catch Amara off gaurd. Had Serena not been there to shoot it, the vampire may have succeeded. Since then its been a touchy friendship.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, until they pulled up to the three story mansion. Each section of the court has their own mansion. Galaxia was on the east end of the city. Serenity's on the north, and Kakyu's on the west. They formed a triangle around the city that they protected. When Serena ascended to her rightful spot, she would become the Neo Queen, taking over the southern point. Rini was to finalize the counsel, the shield around the city, but Luna and her husband took the final point. The point that sat equal to Serena's. Ascention wasn't until she turned twenty five, upon which she would come full into her position as Neo Queen and her mother would pass the Silver Crystal to her.

"Name?" came the voice over the intercom that Raye had parked next to outside of the gates.

"Princess Serenity and Raye Hino. We're here to speak to Amara Tenouh." Responded Raye. Brief pause and then the voice returned.

"Enter, she will meet you at the door." Raye drove up to the door and parked just as rain started to hit the windows. Serena slipped on her jacket and Raye her sweater.

"It wont take more than a few minutes Raye. You're more than welcome to join in the conversation." Serena said before stepping from the vehicle.

"No, it's alright. I'm going to go visit Trista and Hotaru." Serena nodded and she and Raye walked up the steps as it opened to reveal Amara and Michelle in the hallway. Michelle had a dark blue night dress, laced up the back with a light blue ribbon. Her hair was slightly tussled but she looked awake. Amara was wearing a halfway unbuttoned male's dress shirt and black silk pants. The first few buttons were undone, the shirt was slightly wrinkled and you could see the planetary tattoo of Uranus over her right breast. Everyone of the girls had a tattoo over their breast. Each of them were of their respected planets or stars. Though time has moved on from the days they were the scouts in Tokyo. The world darkened and times changed as vampires revealed themselves and they needed a new approach. The counsel formed and between Galaxia, Luna and Kakyu, they revived Queen Serenity and thus formed the stars of the counsel until Serena could make the ascention.

"Serena, what pleasure do we owe this late visit?" Amera stepped aside to let them through. She nodded her thank you and Raye said she was gonna go visit with the other scouts. Serena unzipped her jacket.

"We found Darien tonight. He was at Moonlit Rose Night Club. Seems like he has been there for awhile. Like he was doing business. I managed to read some of the papers on his desk before Raye and I needed to haul ass out." Michelle's face looked shocked and Amara led them down the hallway, passed a few doors to a room at the end. They walked into a small kitchen, no doubt off the main kitchen. This one held food that didn't need to be frozen and baked goods. Hotaru loved this part of the mansion, Serena remembered randomly. Amara grabbed a bag of chips from one of the pantry doors. She invited Serena to sit at the table in the corner. Michelle grabbed a blueberry muffin for herself and one for Serena who took it thankfully.

"What did you find?" Asked Amara.

"A date specifically. A month from tomorrow. Beryl's name was next to it. I think she is coming back to Tokyo. No doubt to reek hell again." Beryl destroyed a lot of Tokyo before Galaxia, Serenity and Kakyu drove her back. Forcing the vampire queen and generals out of Tokyo, leaving lowly followers in the dark. They had heard that Beryl was recruiting followers. Though unsure of who. "I unfortunately didn't get a place before smashing through a window to get away." Serena ate her muffin and let Amara and Michelle sit on the news.

"We will talk to Galaxia in the morning. She has retired for the night." Spoke Amara after a few beats.

"Do not worry Serena." Michelle spoke sweetly. "Darien will not get away and Beryl will pay with her life."

The death of Rini was unspoken about, but well understood in its depth of pain. Rini and Hotaru were best friends, Trista was her godmother and teacher. Darien destroyed Serena the night he took her. Turned her into what he was. Stilling her heart. Beryl took Rini from Darien and no one has seen her since. Serena was left bloodied on the cement that night that Darien had attacked them. He didn't kill Serena because he wanted her to want him, to want the darkness. Trista found her. Torn sweater and jeans. Bite marks that bled through her clothes, soaking the ground. Heart beating too slowly. Tears had flooded Serena's eyes and she fought to move, but was unable to get passed the pain. Hotaru had shown moments later. After healing the wounds, but couldn't rid her of her scars, Trista took her to Queen Serenity. From that point the Queen declared war. Declared Darien to be delivered to her in any condition as long as he was alive.

"He wont win princess." Trista's voice came through the door. Raye and Hotaru stood there with her looking at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Her and Raye had returned to the Moon Mansion. Raye headed to bed. She looked defeated with exhaustion. Serena on the other hand was cursed with energy fueled by the need to get Darien now, but knowing well that she wasn't ready. They agreed to let everyone know what happened in the morning. In the meantime, she turned off her lights, turned on the cd that Lita made her of thunderstorms and rain to help calm her. She lit the incense that Raye gave each of the scouts, infused with certain flowers to relax their bodies.

Her fingers traced each of the scars of where Darien had bit her. The one on her side, the two on her left arm, the one on her right and the one on her thigh. She grimanced in anger and the ghostly pain. She sat up as the memory flashed acrossed her mind, walked over to her cd player and stuck in Thousand Foot Crutch and played Courtesy Call. Her human brother's favorite band. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered sending her human family away to America. To live away from the danger. It had been nearly ten years since she had seen them. She only kept in contact through letters.

She turned up the volume and turned the bass on. She whipped open the doors on the other side of the room and walked into a room larger than her bedroom. It was her personal training room. From the her space pocket she pulled out her crystal and transformed.

"SILVER MOON POWER!" She transformed into her strongest scout form yet. An all white sailor suit with fuschia ribbons, white boots laced with fuschia. On que the room changed. Posts and sand bags appeared. In a routine she knew, she started at one point and made her way around the room. Throwing kicks, punches and attacks.

"Silver Moonlight!"

"Lunar Eclipse!" Two ripped sandbags and half hour later she bent over panting. The cd had stopped long ago. In exhaustion, Serena fainted where she stood. Her body detransformed and as she lay there breathing softly, a tear trickled down her cheek and the storm thundered outside.

Mina stood over her with a damp rag and patted her forehead. Serena moaned and moved her head to the side to avoid another pat on the forehead.

"Serena, stay still." Mina's voice was stern. She laid back down. "You have a fever, a fairly high one at that. Amy was in here earlier to check on you. She found you passed out in the training room. When you missed this mornings meeting we got a bit worried." Serena didn't say anything. Just continued to look at the ceiling. Mina continued speaking. "Raye filled us in on what happened. Trista will be here later with Hotaru to heal you. They are on an errand for Queen Serenity."

"I don't need healing. I need normal human moments. I pushed myself too much last night. I'm sick and I want to battle it like a normal human being. I just want to be human for a little while." Mina just stared at her for a short bit.

"Normal human moments." Repeated Mina, contemplated what Serena said. Thinking a few moments later she smiled softly and nodded her head. "Human moments we can do." She got up and walked over to the door where a gaurd was posted, probably to do any running if Mina had called for it. She told him to fetch a few things and off he went. She came back and sat down next to Serena and smiled while continuing to pat her forehead. "He's bringing some stuffed animals, cookies, sodas, a few movies from my room and a bunch of blankets. We're gonna chill for today and watch some girly romance flicks and be wrapped in blankets while you rest." Serena looked at her and smiled. Human moments. It's all she needed right now.

Amy, Raye and Lita returned to find Mina and Serena sitting on Serena's sofa sleeper. They were passed out while Abraham Lincoln the Vampire Hunter continued to play in the backround. Amy felt Serena's forehead. She found that it was still warm but not like it was on fire as she had felt when she found her passed out. She covered her up and then shook Mina's shoulders. The blonde woke and slid off the bed and silently moved out of the room with the girls. Amy put the movie on sleep mode so that the sound played long enough for Serena to hit a heavy rem cycle. After shutting the door she looked to Mina for an update on her friend.

"She asked to just have regular human moments to feel better. I think she was finally over the edge with stress. Thinking that being the training room may help, she may have pushed to hard and she collapsed. She just needs rest and quiet time. Trista stopped by with Hotaru and Hotaru gave her some tea and sat with us for a movie before heading out to meet up with Amara and Michelle. The Queen came to see Serena as well. She wanted to give Serena strict bedrest rules but Serena convinced her she was alright and just wanted sleep."

"Finding Darien must have pushed her limits. She didn't look right when she had the gun pointed at him. I don't think it would have gone in the direction it had, had I not been there." Raye spoke quietly. Lita, punching her fist to her palm, spoke up.

"That bastard will pay. Much more than any of our other enemies have ever paid."

"I think maybe we should call in some old friends to help." Raye suggested.

"Like who?" Amy questioned.

"The Americans. The X-Men." With serious expressions, they nodded in a silent agreement.

"Amy Mizuno is on the phone for you professor." A tall, long white haired woman handed the phone to the man in a wheelchair. His face grew in interest as he recognized the name. He took the phone graciously and answered.

"Amy, it's great to hear from you! How are you since we've last seen you and the girls?" Amy quickly briefed him on the situation. His face grew solemn, then disheartened to hear about the troubles of the girls and then determined as he clearly made up his mind to help their friends. He knew a certain someone wouldn't mind making the trip to see them even though he would never admit to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Amy finished making plans with the Professor and hung up the phone. She walked down the hall and into the kitchen upon hearing the Queen's voice talking to Raye. Queen Serenity sat regally at the small table in the corner of the kitchen. Even though their mansion was the largest of all the counsel's, even though the Queen was not expected to sit below her worth, she still sat with her scouts, her princesses. Anyone who was in their court waited for the Queen to finish her business before sitting and relaxing when she left. She was never strict or harsh to her servants. She even hated calling them that. She viewed them as people who had no problem assisting around the home. They even had a wing to themselves that were furnished nicely. They worked n reasonable shifts and were allowed to freely go and come as they pleased on the grounds. The only exception was that they were inspected before coming back to the mansion to make sure they were not bit by the vampires and were returning as an enemy.

Queen Serenity smiled at Amy as Raye handed her and Amy a cup of green tea with honey. "Hello Amy, how did the call with the professor go?" The queen asked sweetly. She loved, adored and respected her scouts. They were loyal to her daughter and herself. As princesses themselves, they were allowed multiple privileges in the mansion. Large suites with their own style of exercise rooms. They each had their own vehicle, equipment, vacations home (courtesy of Lita's request).

"I did, he and his team should be arriving in the morning. Ororo, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Kurt, and Jean." Amy took a sip of her tea. Queen Serenity gave a disappointed look.

"Logan won't be coming?" She questioned. She knew her daughter fancied the X-man with claws. She also knew that the last time they met a few years back that he became a trusted friend to her.

"He will be coming as well." Amy smiled at the queen. Amy had hoped that he would be coming. Serena needed him, even though she wouldn't admit it, nor would he.

Serena woke up, yawned and stretched. She felt a lot better than what she was feeling the last twenty four hours. She looked out her window and seen that the sun was just starting to rise. The tip of it was just coming over the horizon over the ocean. She loved the sight but normally hated being up this early. That little trait of hers carried over into her adult life. She had matured quite a bit over the last five years but she still had some things she retained.

She got up and decided to get dressed in a sense to enjoy the day. It seemed rare these days that the sun was out. She was ready to take advantage of it. She went to her closet and searched for her favorite white sundress. Finding it in the back , she pulled it out and went and took a shower. A half hour later, her hair was up in its regular buns and the sundress flowing around her knees, matching white flats on her feet. She was ready to start her day. She opened her door and nearly walked into a man's thick fist. She ducked and looked up at the man standing in her doorway.

"Logan??" She questioned. She pinched herself thinking she was still dreaming. He looked down at her with his eyebrow in his famous half cocked look. He lowered the fist he was about to knock on her door with and offered her a hand up. She smiled and gave him a hug. She embraced him tightly and hugged him for a bit longer than normal. He didn't release her until she let go. "What are you doing here?"

"Amy got a hold of the professor and filled us in. We got in about a half hour ago. The professor wanted to be here as soon as possible. Raye filled us in about the other night." Serena's cheerful look fell slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked. He looked at her with soft eyes. She softened under them. He didn't do this for anyone else except Jean Grey, but after the battle five years ago, his feelings for her faltered. Shortly after that battle he and Serena met. They differed in their personalities like night and day. He perfered to keep to himself and she liked his company. She was peppy and he was moody and a wise ass. After everything happened here in Japan with the vampires coming out of the woodwork years ago, when Queen Beryl originated everything, he became her protector from afar. Seeing her in an etirely different light. She grew stronger, in herself, her heart and her friends. Except she suffered a loss that broke her to pieces and thats when he felt the need to protect her. He blamed himself since Darien came into the picture and won her love and loyalty, but he would never admit to that.

She shook her head and then smiled at him. "Why don't we go out and get something eat?" She offered and grabbed her purse that was sitting on the stand by her bed. She shut her door and he followed her through the mansion and down the grand stairs and was nearly out of the house when Michelle and Amara came from the dining hall. Michelle smiled at her and Amara gave a small nod.

"How are you today Serenity? Feeling better?" asked Michelle. Serena nodded and gave a small smile.

"I am, thank you. Is there a meeting going on?"

"No, we came to check on you today. Trista and Hotaru are out doing some errands and Hotaru asked if we could stop in."Michelle unlinked her arm through Amara's and gave Serena a hug. As usual Michelle and Amara were dressed like they were going to some marvelous dinner. She was in a teal colored dress with matching high heels. Amara was dressed in black slacks, and a white button up dress shirrt, slightly unbuttoned at the top. She prefered the masculine look most days and only chose to dress feminine when there was something to attend with the Queens. "We are happy to see you up and looking refreshed."

"I definitely feel much better. I was drained from everything. Mentally and physically. Logan and I were going out for some breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

"We've already eaten, but thank you for the offer. We are on our way out to meet up with Trista." Amara spoke up. She smiled at them kindly and gave Serena a hug and then shook Logan's hand. "We hope that you have a good time." Parting ways Serena and Logan left the mansion and climbed into her car. She sent a text to Amy and then placed her phone back in her purse and into the backseat. Logan took comfort in the passenger seat and rolled down the window.

"Donuts sound good to you?" She asked him. He slipped on his sunglasses and nodded.

"Donuts sound pretty damn good."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Serena pulled up in front of the bakery that was a few miles from home. She and Logan entered the building and felt happy to be greeted by the cool air. For it being early yet, it was a slightly warm day. They stepped up to the counter and ordered the first things they saw.

"I'll take a strawberry jelly donut with a vanilla latte." She handed over her money and Logan ordered a coffee and a chocolate frosted donut. They sat down at a table in the far corner and ate in a comfortable silence. The bell of the door grabbed Serena's attention. She turned to see who walked in and noticed her old friend Molly. Molly noticed her at the same time as well. She smiled and walked over. She and Molly had drifted apart shortly after high school because Serena wanted to keep her from harm with the Darien situation. Molly didn't understand the breaking of the friendship but she didn't argue with her knowing that Serena was also Sailor Moon. Serena just never delved into any details with her. Molly had then moved on with her life with Malvin and did well for herself. Serena made it a habit to check up on her old friends to make sure they were doing well and were alive. Molly and Malvin owned their own wedding business. Molly designed everything and Malvin was the finance.

"Hey Serena." Serena missed Molly's voice. She was always so cheerful. Serena got up and hugged her old friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. Just enjoying breakfast with my friend Logan. He is visiting from the states." Molly shook Logan's hand and smiled politely. "How are you and Malvin?" Molly's eyes lit up. She smiled and rubbed her belly. Serena's eyes grew wide and she squeeled with excitement.

"Malvin and I are having our first baby. I'm only a couple months long, but we are extremely happy." She laughed and then continued. "Malvin is already going crazy with making sure everything is in order."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. I'm so happy for you both. Let me buy you breakfast as my congratulations gift. You need to feed that baby." She smiled. Molly and Serena stepped up to the counter and ordered her some food and then a soda. Molly and Serena promised to catch up soon for a girls day out. Molly was on her way to work and needed some morning fuel. Serena sat down by Logan again and beamed at him. They heard Molly step through the doors and then Logan quickly grabbed Serena's arm and dove from their seat as an explosion came and with a strong gust of after shock blew through the windows forcing them to slam into the back wall. Their ears rang as they tried not to be disoriented. Serena seemed to come to first and her eyes seemed to blur with shock and anxiety as her thoughts went to Molly. She looked at Logan and seen that he was sitting up and about to stand. Seeing that he was fine, she got up and ran and climbed over the rubble.

"MOLLY!!" She screamed her friends name. Glass feel from the metal frames of what used to be the windows. She looked frantically around and she noticed that Molly had been tossed a few cars down. She ran over to her and checked to see if her friend had a pulse. Molly groaned and then burst out crying. "Molly we're gonna get you to the hospital." Logan ran over to them.

"The explosion came from half a block down. I don't think the building was its intended target." Serena looked at him and silently understood that she was the intended target but who ever set the bomb to go off messed up. Logan scooped up Molly and looked over at Serena's car. Untouched. It was luckily parked on the otherside of the road. He put Molly in the back seat and sat next to her. Molly in a fit of tears, gripped her stomach. "It's best to get out of here now and let the authorities handle this one. We need to get her to the hospital." Serena climbed into the driver seat. The hospital was only a few miles away. They could already hear the sirens.

"No, leave her here. The ambulance is already on their way. They can help her quicker than we can. We need to get back to everyone else."Logan paused for a moment and then nodded. He picked up Molly again and then carried her over to the grass. An ambulance rounded the corner and stopped a short distance away. A man came running over to them and then knelt down. Serena explained that Molly was a few months pregnant and needed immediate attention. He asked if she could contact anyone for her and she responded that she would contact her husband and would meet them at the hospital. Molly was being attended to and Logan moved Serena to the side.

"This wasn't a random attack. We need to get you back to the mansion." Logan held onto her arms firmly. Serena was shaking with rage. She knew the attack wasn't random. She also knew that the bomb wasn't meant to kill her, but to warn her. Darien wanted her to fear him. She didn't.

"Darien will die." She watched Molly be loaded into the ambulance as the scene around them unfolded. Fire, people screaming, pain in her back from being tossed into the wall, firemen rushing around to put out the flames and Logan looking at her with intensity. Her eyes went back to Molly as she watched the ambulance drive away. Molly and the baby. The baby. "He will die if Molly loses her baby."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Logan stayed by Serena's side. She paced in the kitchen while Amy, Raye and Mina watched the news about the explosion. She was extremely impatient. She was worried about Molly and boiling with rage at Darien. She kept looking at her cell phone waiting for Trista and Hotaru to get back from the hospital. At Serena's request they went to check on Molly. She didn't dare go anywhere near Molly in case Darien used Molly again to attack Serena. Darien knew her well. For that she despised him. Serena turned and left the kitchen. In a fast paced walk she headed to her room and slammed the door. She went to her training room, walked in and hit a button on the wall.

"Train intensity?" A voice came over a microphone.

"Max!" She practically barked the order to the automated voice. Her training room doors closed, posts went up, holograms of old enemies and the room blacked out. She grabbed her broach and called out her transformation.

"SILVER MOON POWER!!" She transformed and with out missing a beat started combating with the enemies the room was projecting. Prince Saphire, Wiseman, Queen Nehelania. She defeated them all. Then the last projection became Queen Beryl.

"LUNAR ECLIPSE!!!" The attack took out Beryl instantly. The room lit up, she looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes had passed. She bent forward and breathed. New record. She sighed and let out her frustration and some tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Serena." Logan stood behind her and looked at her softly. She gave a startled jump and then sighed again. She has only seen him look at her like that once before. It was her fault then and it was now. Logan wasn't the type to show any soft side. He did to Jean Grey once and that led down a rough emotional path. A few years down the road and things were better now at the institue but he hardened his heart. Then he met Serena and the rest of the scouts. Serena though surprisingly was the one he found interest in. He never let it show though. The only person who seen through him was Rogue. The girl he rescued years back. Rogue was her age, but she became family to him. He loved her and poked fun at her like a big brother. Protected her from Megneto. Serena though, she became a different story. She had a sadness to her. She seen bloodshed, heartbreak, death, pain and tears. Something abouth her though was different. She was stronger, protected herself from darkness but welcomed it like it was a friend. She prefered to be alone though she had many friends. He learned her story. He lived some of it with her. Her murder of her daughter, Darien tearing her heart to pieces, the newly risen vampires. A whirlwind of insanity. She remained beautiful, powerful, yet kind hearted and soft and still capable of loving. He was drawn to her for her heart. Though he wouldn't say his feelings out loud.

"Logan, I'm not looking to be harped on for reckless actions."

"I'm not here to school you. I'm here to see how you're doing." She stood face to face with him. She looked at him. Really looked at him. He returned her stare. She was still in her sailor scout attire. She looked exhausted but still filled with adrenalyne and ready to continue kicking someone's ass. She wanted Darien's blood and he knew it. He grabbed her hand and felt the satin gloves. They were supposed to be soft but they were rough and worn. She looked down at their hands and phased back to herself. The glove disappeared and then it was just their skin touching. She stared at their hands a bit longer. His hand was so much larger than hers. Hers were so petite. She felt that she was fragile and baby like next to him.

Another thought crossed her mind as she compared Logan to Darien. Logan was much more a man than Damien. Logan's hands were larger, more masculine. Darien's hands were soft and small. At a point she thought his hands were perfect. Thought his hands would protect her, touch her, love her. In the end Damien's hands intended to destroy her. Now as she stands hold Logan's, she felt something different. His hands would protect her, fight beside her. She brought his hand to her cheek and rested her face against his palm. She breathed in his scent and nearly burst into tears. She quickly grabbed her composure and released his and apologized.

"I'm so-" Logan's lips met hers. Gently but still dtermined to be on hers.Her breath caught in her throat as her as stared at his face, but without second thought she closed them and kissed him back. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her body to his and she pushed into him. Before they could stop themselves, his hands went to her butt and lifted her up. She was now leaning down, still locked in the kiss. He pressed her to the wall and hugged her and kissed her more fiercely. The smell of her sent him over the edge to wanting her. She smelt of her sweet perfume, of sweat from her work out and of sexual desire and frustration. He moved to her neck and pressed her back firmly to the wall. She moaned with pleasure. She was surprised at their actions but she didn't wish for it to stop. She felt his hands slip behind her and undo the zipper to her sun dress. She was still being held up by his hips. She gave a small push with her own against him and he moaned in return. He wrapped his arms around her again and headed to her bed where he laid her down. He stood up and removed his shirt and she stared at him. She had seen him without his shirt on before. He was working on Cyclops bike, mostly because he kind of took it over. Then he was covered in sweat and grease and everything a man should be to her. Now his body seemed to change. His muscled were more profound and it actually made her shiver as she craved them. She wanted him. She noticed his scars and felt sadness for him. He had told her of her past. Though she had never seen his scars then, she didn't imagine that he would have so many since he could heal himself. They were before, the wars he fought in. The damage his body took so much abuse, but here he stood above her, wanting her. Like his body was forgetting everything and desiring only her.

She pulled her dress over her head and laid back down. Logan took the second he needed to examine her and bent forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest upwards to his. The skin on skin contact was electrifying. She felt desires that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her hand made its way to his belt when all of a sudden Logan's hand stopped her. His lips left hers and spoke softly.

"Raye is coming."

"You can tell who it is by the sound of how they walk?" She questioned as she quickly put her dress back on and he, his shirt. He took refuge in the large seat across the room as Serena sat up in bed. She felt like she was being a teenager and they needed to hide the fact they were about to have sex. She actually scowled at the thought and groaned. Sex. She absolutely craved it and someone decided to ruin it. Logan caught her expression and smirked. A knock on the door came and Serena invited Raye in.

"Serena, Trista and Hotaru are here. They say that Molly and the baby are fine. Molly wanted to see you. Did you want to go with me to the store to get her something nice and then see her?" Serena found that to be a soothing idea and nodded. Serena knew staying away from Molly to keep her safe would be hard but figured if she had another scout with her Molly should be reletively safe.

"Yeah. Do you want to join us?" Serena asked Logan. He was back to his usual gruff type attitude.

"No, I'm going to go talk to the Professor and the others on a plan. Any other news Raye?" He asked her.

"No updates. The area was closed off for investigation. There wasn't even a bomb planted. I'm thinking one of Darien's henchmen has more power than we are led to believe or Darien was there himself." Serena cringed at the thought that was Darien could have been there. Though it seemed that it was impossible. Serena scowled.

"I'll be down in a moment Raye, I just want to get into clothes that are more fitted for later. I'm going scouting." Raye looked at her and nodded. She wasn't going to force Serena to change her mind now but would talk strategy later. She turned and left. Logan stood up and looked over at Serena. Serena apologized first.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She looked him in the eyes and waited for him to say they were just caught up in the moment. She expected him to be closed off all of a sudden. She berated herself for the petty teenage thoughts.

"I wanted it as badly as you Serena." He walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her face to his and kissed her. With less intensity but with the same amount of passion. He released her shortly after. "Don't let Darien plague your current thoughts." With that he turned and walked out of her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Serena haulted before knocking on Molly's door. She was feeling guilty, nervous, worried and cautious. She would make this a quick visit and then head back home. She mentally made a note to make sure Molly had a guard on her room. Raye opened the door and they both stepped in. Molly beamed a smile at them. Serena smiled back and walked quickly over to her and gave her a long hug.

"How are you feeling Molly? Are you and the baby alright?" Serena asked softly. Molly took some injuries. Lots of scrapes to her arms and legs, a slight concussion and a bruise to her cheek. Molly smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright. A scare though with the baby. So far heartbeat seems to be going strong. Still being monitered to make sure there isn't any problems they can't see right now. They said I have to stay here at least for twenty four hours."

"I'm glad to hear that you are doing good. I was so worried about you. Logan and I would have been here sooner but we were questioned about the explosion." A slight lie but Molly didn't need to know the truth. Raye sat down on the the other side of the hospital bed and handed Molly her gift. A pillow, sweat pants, a chick flick and a book. Molly laughed.

"This is awesome, best care package ever!" She immediately stuck the pillow behind her head.

"Lita sewed the pillowcase for you. She thought flowers and bright colors would cheer you up. The movie came from Mina and I. Amy chose the book. Raye picked the sweats out." Explained Serena. Molly hugged her again and then Raye.

"It's the best. Thank you." Serena and Raye made the visit last a little longer before Malvin walked in and they found that to be the best chance to leave and get back to figuring out how to handle Darien.

Raye and Serena sat in silence on the way back home. Even if they wanted to speak it would have been nothing but anger and frustration about how Serena wanted revenge for Molly. Even though the baby was fine, she nearly lost her childhood friend. Someone she loved dearly and sacrificed her friendship for to know that would have a happy future. Raye knew this too. She knew it bothered Serena to have given up her friendship with Molly and Malvin. She also knew that with Molly being human that she would be in great danger until Darien was out of the picture. Serena had told Molly she was Sailor Moon after the incident with Darien. She had explained just enough for her to understand. Molly had been hurt and promised she would keep her secret and she had. Molly had invited them all to her wedding with Malvin and they all had gone but afterwards they went back to being distant friends.

Serena broke the silence be slamming her fist down on the steering wheel. Raye jumped in startlement and looked over at her friend. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and her cheeks were the color of deep red. In that moment she understood how intensly Serena was feeling. All the emotions were coming back out again. All the anger she kept bottled inside. Serena will normally take her anger out in her work out rooms and then she will be good. But when she went like this she knew it was intense.

"Serena, we will get him. We will make him pay." Raye spoke softly, treading the water very carefully. "You will get him." Serena wiped the tears away and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I hate when I get like this. I hate that I am like this now. I miss who I used to be. The fun loving bubble brained girl who loved life."

"You're still her deep inside. You just changed to accomodate what is needed for right now. When we get through this the fun loving girl can come safely back home. I promise. We will even go on vacation. Disney World. I know you have been wanting to travel to the states to see the new Harry Potter world." Raye tried lightening the mood. It seemed successful.

"I would love to see Hogwarts!"

Serena and Raye returned to the mansion. As they pulled in she told the guards to lock down the gates and only let the scouts and their guests in and out. If anyone else needed to leave, they needed permission. Safety for her home and its residents were top of her list. She wasn't about to let anyone of the human residents leave and risk being caught and turned into a vampire.

As she parked Lita and Mina came running outside in a panic. Serena could only say one thing.

"What now?"

"It's Queen Kakyu and the Sailor Stars. Darien has bombed their mansion. No one survived!" Lita said quickly. Serena's heart dropped. Seiya! Yaten! Taiki! The Queen!

"Where's my mother?!" She followed Raye, Lita and Mina inside.

"The Queen was taken to the safe house already. Professor X and Ororo are with her. Along with Amara and Michelle. Trista, Hotaru and Amy are checking on Queen Galaxia and bringing her to the safe house with Queen Serenity. Everyone else is waiting in the den for you."

"How long ago did this happen? Why wasn't Raye or I contacted?"

"It literally happened about ten minutes ago. We only go word as you two pulled up and were talking to the guards. Your mother was taken out back immediately." Explained Mina.

"Darien has claimed war. We will give him a war." Serena was pissed. Raye agreed with her. Serena sent a silent prayer to her best friend, Seiya and the rest of the fallen scouts.


End file.
